Dark kin
by Falconress
Summary: Seth is in New Zealand trying to find a way to reclaim his memories. Nico is in New Zealand taking a vacation. What will happen when two worlds collide? Will they be able to defeat a new threat? Or will they fail, and will the world plunge into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is set after the war with gaea, and after dragonwatch three. Seth never met calvin. This is my first fanfic, and I will try to publish as often as I can.

Prologue

Ronodin stood at the edge of the ocean. The sea swirled and shuddered ominously. He stood inpatiently, waiting for **him **to come.

"You're late." Ronodin said.

"Ah, but we both have so much time to spare." ** he **said. **his **voice was faint and scratchy.

"But the plan will only work if we put it into effect soon." The dark unicorn said without turning around.

"What do I have to gain of i help you?" The voice asked.

"What you've always wanted." Ronodin said simply. The voice laughed.

"Well," it said "let's put on a show, to life those demigods out!" It replied. The speaker vanished, leaving only a faint smell of the sea. Ronodin stood still for a second, before saying, "Ah Seth, you never should have betrayed me." Then, he walked away, towards the towns of new zealand.

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction, sorry for the prologue being short, the rest will be longer. I will publish as often as possible, most stops will be for me to gather inspiration. I will dedicate next chapter to the first reviewer.**


	2. Thanks!

**sorry, as you can tell, this isn't an update. Don't worry, I'm not canceling this story! It's just, this chapter is one of the most difficult and longest things I've ever written, and I'm having trouble staying in character. I wasn't in the best of moods or mindsets, and the number of views wasn't helping. One person changed that.**

**Thekingofmagic the kitsuna, thank you so much. With just one sentence, you changed me. The chapter is almost done, and I wanted to thank you, not only for being my first follower of favoriter, (by the way, thanks!) But for helping me. With your comment, you not only inspired me to put the finishing touches on this chapter, but you just drastically improved my mood, and helped me so much. So I just wanted to say, that from now on, all these chapters are also dedicated to you! Thank you so much Thekingofmagic the kitsuna! There next chapter should be out by the end of the week! **


	3. Read

I'm so sorry, as you can probably tell, this isn't an update. The problem is, I'm going through some problems at home, and it's getting kind of bad, and I can barely get ONTO fanfictionnet. I'm so sorry. Basically, I'm not exactly putting this on hiatus, just telling you that the updates are going to be a LOT more sporadic. I am going to update as soon as possible, and hopefully soon I can return to a semi-regular schedule. Sorry.


	4. 2: strangeness and uncreativity

**To, Thekingofmagic the kitsuna, and Matt (guest). Wow, I just checked, and I have several viewers! You guys just made my day!**

Nico sighed and took a breath of the fresh New Zealand air. A few weeks ago, he had decided he deserved a vacation. He was planning on going somewhere like canada, and was surprised when his father told him to go to New Zealand via dream.

"Why New zealand?" He had asked. Hades hadn't answered, busy talking to one of the furys. Nico had recognized the dismissal, and instead of staying and risking getting incinerated, he had woken up, and gotten packed.

Now, he was at a hotel in New Zealand, which, surprisingly, wasn't that bad. It was registered under one 'Mr. Di Angelo'. Apparently someone was feeling creative...

So far, there has been no monster attacks, which was... Odd, to say the least.

He wondered why Hades would send him here.

Little did he know, that soon he would be brought into a whole new war.

It could have all been avoided, if he had went inside then. If he turned away, and didn't look towards the sea, he could have missed the wraith, and everything would have been fine...

**I'm so sorry! I got REALLY REALLY busy, and I know I promised you a nice, long chapter, but I was writing, and writing, and decided that I had so much, it would take me ages to deal with it. So instead, I gave you this. I'm sorry! I'm planning on updating once a week, I promise it will be better! Don't worry, we'll be seeing Seth soon... Also, I have no idea what new Zealand looks like. I don't even know if it's on the coast! I just didn't want to mess to much with what Brandon mull wrote in the last book, so I'm just guessing. Hope I don't offend anyone!**

**(Yeesh, this A.N. Seems to be longer then the chapter...)**


End file.
